Birthday Spree
by Limited-Inspiration
Summary: As usual the Guardians and friends are up to something and Tsuna should be worried but...it's just them celebrating the Tenths 21st birthday in a unique way. It couldn't be that bad. Tsuna shipping! Rating will change!


Birthday Spree

As usual the Guardians and friends are up to something and Tsuna should be worried but...it's just them celebrating the Tenths 21st birthday in a unique way. It couldn't be that bad. Tsuna shipping!

Tsunayoshi woke up with a soft gasp. Eyes fluttering open, searching left and right, to make sure of his surroundings. The older Decimo's body lay motionless as he scanned the now familiar room. "...Home." He quietly sighed out closing his eyes again willing himself to a steady breath. The brunet slowly let his heart calm down before opening his eye's once again ,but fully aware and awake.

It was only a dream. Tsuna repeated the mantra to himself. Only a dream. You woke up right? A pathetic attempt to fools oneself but Tsuna knew he was better than getting frightened because of a nightmare. I mean you are turning 21 this week he mentally scolded himself.

Pausing at that thought, he let the statement fully sink in and immerse itself into realization. The once unmoving man sat straight up, letting his unruly locks fall anywhere they pleased.

Already 21 huh? The words slowly fell from his lips in a whisper. The warm feeling it left made him chuckle and had a small smile appear on his face. Where did all that time go? Tsuna mused to the sheets he let his hands fiddle with while excitement faded into nostalgia. Has it really only been 6 years?

After a few more moments of reminiscing Tsuna looked up to see the clock read 20 minutes after 9 o'clock. He overslept? Usually he would be up by 7 a.m. the latest being 8. This day so far has an odd vibe from the beginning, Tsuna noted but dismissed it due to the nightmare.

Basking in the joyful event of extra sleep the light blue walls surrounding the Vongola boss gave him the motivation to finally greet the Sunday morning. Pulling off the soft warm covers, along with the heat to his dismay, he slid off the bed to lay out a change of clothes.

After doing the morning routine of shower, brushing of teeth, trying to manhandle his hair admitting to yet another defeat and other miscellaneous things he put on the outfit he picked out earlier. Nothing really different than what he has been wearing since the day he first became the head of the Vongola family. A suit. This one in particular was an dull gray pinstripe with a vest to match. The only color was his orange button up he wore underneath, even the tie of choice was a just shiny black. Though this was one of his more 'casual' outfits compared to most of them. Tsuna felt more comfortable in the vests.

Once finished tying up the laces of his black leather shoes, Tsuna looked himself over in the mirror, checking for any errors in his attire, finding none he hummed happy with himself about the small accomplishment then heading to the door.

No matter how badly he wanted to go around in his pajamas on days where his schedule was free, he knew his right hand man would throw a fit.

"Let's go eat, Haya-" he froze in mid-reach for the doorknob. How did he not notice? Hayato.

Hayato wasn't here. He was always here though, before Tsuna even wakes up so that he can give him the daily report on the 10th's schedule immediately. Even when he does have nothing planned, the smoker was still here by his bedside. "Just to be the first to greet his boss in the morning before the others had a chance." Something he deemed "the 10ths right-hand man" was responsible for.

Tsuna didn't let himself get worked up. The many years he spent in the mafia beside the man taught him to keep his calm. If this were younger him he would probably be freaking out running around the room at the sudden disappearance. But being in the family so long has made him more patient and calculating.

A shiver ran down the brunet's back as he let his outstretched hand fall on the cold metal of the doorknob. He let his eyes fall to a more serious look staring at the door as if he could see through it. Something in his gut was telling him to stay in the room. Stay in. Stay in your room it offered. Do not leave. Those warning words resonated in his thoughts.

With age Tsunayoshi now had a better grasp on his hyper intuition so he could also feel that whatever was going to happen outside this door would explain the absence of his friend. Never would the 10th Vongola boss leave anything concerning his family unchecked.

Gripping the knob Tsuna opened the door without giving a second more to thought. The cooler air of the hallways instantly hit his cheeks who fought to stay warm. The lack of heat so suddenly made the brunet suck in his breath. Ignoring the urge to rub his cheeks back to their original warmth the 10th stayed in his doorway. Wanting to be wary of any possible dangers from the safe walls of his room.

First he inspected his surroundings seeing the usual white doors left and right of his which was at the end of the velvet red hallway. The two doors closest to his were Hayato's, on the right, and Yamamoto's, on his left. From there you had Dokoro, Mukuro, Ryohei, Lambo, Fuuta and skipping a few empty ones Hibari's who was rarely at the main house anyways.

It was unsettling how quiet it was. When he did get up at his normal time there was always some kind of trouble making going on. Today, despite the late start of it, there was nothing of the sort. No teenage Lambo crying, no extreme morning wake-up calls from the sun guardian, no friendly laughter coming from Yamamoto, not even anyone's obnoxious snoring to be heard.

It was quite.

Not a word one would associate with the main Vongola family members.

Deeming the area safe he stepped out of his room to begin looking in his friends rooms. Under normal circumstances he would never do this but today he could tell that he needed to.

Starting with Hayato's he knocked and waited a bit for a reply. He had a hunch one would never come. When none did he opened the door and walked in, apologizing for intruding. Nothing looked out of place, not like Hayato ever let the boss in his room anyways. It was well kept, neat, books lined the walls but it still gave off a more relaxing mood than serious. Tsuna couldn't help but notice his friend had yet to get over his skull obsession judging by his bed set on his king sized mattress being black with skulls and crossbones all over it. Looking around a bit more he saw nothing unusual.

Doing this to everyone else's room the 10th saw Yamamoto kept his room clean with a few clothes scattered and that he didn't keep much of anything save the clothes and baseball memorabilia. It seemed straightforward but nice, just like him. Yet still nothing unusual.

When entering Mukuro's room Tsuna had to admit he did his best to stay as far away from there as much as possible so going in willing had the brunet sweat a bit nervously. Mukoro was a bit of a perverted guardian and liked to mess with the boss and the most random times. Though he did tell Muruko off when he was...going to far...most of time he had his other guardians come in and shield him from the illusionist.

The room was actually spotless, cleaner than Hayato's but there were no signs that someone occupied the room except for the clothes in the walk in closet and personalized deep blue sheets. The boss had to guess this was just how he was used to living with so little material objects and still nothing was unusual.

Rhyohei's room was just messy and opening the door would have been an amazing feat for his younger self. Searching a bit through what Tsuna deemed mainly trash mixed with clothes and training equipment he found nothing unusual there either.

Lambo's and Fuuta's room were exact opposites. Lambo's was somehow worse than the Sun guardian's in messiness and Fuuta's was just as normal looking as Yamamoto's but filled corner to corner with books. Guess you could say if was more of a library setting. Exploring both rooms Tsunayoshi still had found nothing unusual.

When he went to check Hibari's room for any clues the was met with it being cleaned out and uninhabited. Hibari never liked crowds of any number so he never stayed here much. Still it was surprising to the Vongola boss for it to be utterly empty. In the end, nothing unusual.

When he left the cloud guardian's room he thought of only one place the family liked to come together at. With a destination in mind, the brunet walked swiftly as to not waste more time than he already had.

Finally leaving the long hallway of rooms the family head navigated himself to the cooking area.

Tsuna knew better than anyone that all of them would gather around for a good meal. One of the only places the guardians could hang out simultaneously without much arguing between each other was the kitchen.

When he walked up to the door a spark of warmth lit in his chest. He crept up closer to the door noticing familiar hushed snickers and chatter behind it. Here! He waited to see if he could make out any words, when it failed after a minute he decided he should find out what's going on. With a bit of an amused smile he went to pull open the door, only to have the un-merciful thing come slamming into his unprepared face.

The force sent the 10th flying into the hallways tanned walls landing with a grunt of pain. Gah! That hurt! Tsuna mentally screamed. The victim of door assault tried looking through watery eyes to see who opened the door. Only being able to make out a dark figure looking down at him. Words wouldn't form due to the shock of being so spontaneously hit. He wanted to know. Who?

"It's not appropriate for a man your age to stay unannounced and eavesdrop, Carnivore. " A smug, remorseless voice said. Ah, the brunet thought, that's who it was, Hibari.

Before Tsuna could get his voice to work to complain to the ex-prefect he saw the rest of the family pile out of the kitchen into the hallway. The storm guardian was the first out. Looking as if he was going to blow up when his eyes fell on the pain stricken face of Tsuna's that was sure to bruise.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! How dare you freaking harm the Tenth in anyway!" He shouted running over to shield the boss while pulling out his weapon.

Chrome and Muruko stayed back with the ladder smiling at Tsuna's misfortune and Chrome looking upset by it. Lambo was laughing himself to tears while Fuuta glared at the one who harmed his Tsuna-nii. Ryohei was going off about extreme greetings. Yamamoto meanwhile had a strained smile on his face forcing a laugh that was noticeably heavy.

Hibari didn't even bother acknowledging the fuming guardians seemingly bored of the whole scene. Only letting a small crack of a smirk show while looking at Tsuna. The former baseball player walked up and patted him on the back. Which only received a death glare in return.

"Hey Hibari no need to be so rough! I'm sure he was just about to come in!" His grin stopping to look at the silently boiling guardian in a serious attitude. "So calm down, Hayato. Remember the reason we all decided to come together today."

Tsuna finally got out of the initial shock and had pieced all the events he could together. His curiosity wanting to find out what the special reason was. The tenth reached out and petted the crouching mans silver hair for a brief moment. Said man looked over his shoulder to see the boss smiling giving him the -I'm fine, thank you- vibe. Sighing in defeat he put up his weapon. Helping Tsuna up he ushered him into the kitchen past all the other guardians. All the while glaring daggers at the cloud guardian.

Sitting on one of the stools the others found their seats around Tsuna, except Hibari who thought better to lean next to the door. An indescribable silence filled the air as the tenth waited for an explanation. The first to speak was Muruko who stood up from his seat by Chrome and waltz over to the brunet.

"Now tenth, I know you are aware you are turning 21 this week yes?" He asked placing a hand on tsuna's shoulder. The mist guardian received a careful nod in return. "We, as you're chosen guardians, have decided on a way to celebrate such a special age for the tenth and came up with a bit of a…game." The last part was whispered in tsuna's ear making his face heat up a bit but he said nothing since the whole room population seemed to get a bit tense.

Collecting his thoughts the brunet wondered "What kind of game? I mean, I appreciate the thought you guys had for me but if it's about a contest where I lose my life of fall into billions worth in debt…" he recalled the other mafia games he was put through "I'd like to just eat cake on my birthday and have a nice week with all of you honestly." The tenth finished hopefully until he felt the hand on his shoulder slid up to his chin making him look directly at Muroko.

"A game you're sure to find pleasure in, tenth." His face was so close. To close for Tsuna's liking as his face began to heat up again. A few chairs could be heard sliding quickly on the floor as a few of the guardians felt they might have to intervene. Gathering his willpower Tsuna pulled free of the heterochrome and looked at the nearest person.

"Anyone care to tell me what you are all up to?" Staring at the only non-guardian in the room.

The ranking boy smiled and started explaining "I have to summarize since its almost time,Tsuna-nii. We thought for your 21st birthday you would wish to spend it with all of us. We tried to practice not fighting but…" Fuuta looked away trailing off quickly going back to Tsuna's eyes.

"Since it didn't work we came to a compromise and decided on this." The boy pointed to a random black hat the tenth didn't notice till now. "You'll draw from the hat with all of the names of the people who are participating in the deal." Tsuna slowly nodded to show he was following the explanation thus far.

"Once-" Fuuta got cut off by a loud obnoxious laugh. "Hahahaha! I'm not gonna play a game all about you dame-tsuna~~~! I hope it suckssss!" The thunder guardian wailed with a snobby look before Hayato released his pent up frustration on the poor cows head yelling at him to shut up.

"Not...gonna...cry…!" After a moment of consideration, "Waaaaaaahhhh! Tsuna! Help me!" The cow flew into Tsuna's arms apparently using up the rest of his strength and passed out. The tenth looked up at Hayato in a bit of worry.

Hayato smiled at the Tenth, now feeling a bit relieved addressed the ranker "Hurry and finish Fuuta. He won't be out for long knowing the thick skull of his."

Nodding Fuuta began where he left off. "Okay. Once you pull out a name you'll be spending the rest of day with that person. At 11 o'clock at night you'll draw again to see who you'll spend the next day with." The brunet explaining smiled brighter continuing on. "When the person is chosen none of the other people are allowed to interfere with their time with you." Everyone simultaneously offering different glancing at the Storm and Mist guardians. "This is how we thought to celebrate your 21st the best way possible, Tsuna-nii."

Sawada noticeably paled "This is nice bu-"

"Oh!" intervened Ryohei "Don't forget about the special sur-!" but was cut short by Mukuro shoving an orange in his mouth and sending a playful glance at already running to assit the choking victum.

"Now now. We can't have That be spoiled so early on…" adding a wink making a cold sweat instantly down the Tenths back. "Go and draw the order Tsuna~yo~shi~~ we are wasting the first persons day with you."

As if ordered Tsuna walked over to the foreboding hat and pulled out all six pieces of paper feeling a heavy sense of regret afterwards and a bit of concern for Ryohei since Chrome knocked him out to calm him down.

Fuuta had read off the order and the room was filled with various sounds of joy and dissatisfaction.

A/N: I'm open for suggestions of what order you'd like to see though the first day is set in stone ^^; I'm no good with multiple people but the 'dates' will be better! Also sorry the first posting was just..wrong. I don't know what happened.


End file.
